


Годрикова лощина, 1899

by SalemTheCat, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Челлендж [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Doujinshi, M/M, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Альбус смотрел на Геллерта и не мог оторвать от него взгляда...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158758
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Годрикова лощина, 1899

**Author's Note:**

> Команда выражает благодарность анону из тваредежурки, приславшему додзи ;)  
> Автор додзи [nasu](https://twitter.com/m1211nasu)
> 
> **Перевод вы можете прочесть в альбоме по[ссылке](https://imgur.com/a/C85FnF8)**
> 
> Перевод с китайского - [DTM](https://twitter.com/DianaTheMarion?s=20)  
> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/2c/SySf1IfI_o.jpg)


End file.
